The present invention relates to a connector assembly which provides a snap and lock quick connection and which utilizes a one-piece retaining member. The one-piece retaining member helps to prevent the blow out of the O-rings and bushings.
In the automotive industry, as well as many other industries, there is a great need for low cost, reliable and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid-carrying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. In older threaded connectors, substantial assembly time could be accumulated in screwing on a cap to a fitting and tightening the cap down to the proper torque needed to provide a fluid-tight seal. Further, an inventory would have to be maintained to keep track of the number of caps and fittings, and any liners or other components that may be necessary. Also, retightening of the caps may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put in use.
It is also desired in the case where the retaining member is pre-installed in the female to have the retaining member formed such that it is spread open by the male upon insertion. The retaining member accommodates tolerances of the male and permits movement of the male without seriously affecting the abutting function, because of the separated spring portion of the retaining member.
It is also desirable to have a one-piece retaining member which has a means for receiving and retaining a bushing between a male member and the interior of a female member, since a bushing not retained between a male member and female member tends to be expelled by the action of confined pressure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly which utilizes a one-piece retaining member for providing a quick connection between fluid conveying conduits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preassembled connector housing and one-piece retaining member so that a connection to a tubular fluid conveying conduit may be made in one step without resorting to any tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-assembled connector housing and one-piece retaining member assembly so that a snapping connection may be made to a tubular fluid-conveying conduit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pre-assembled connector conduit unit which requires only a one-step snapping connection to be joined to a connector housing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved one-piece retaining member.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved one-piece retaining member which operates to both secure the conduit in the axial bore of the housing and position the sealing means within the axial bore of the housing.
It is also a more specific object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which uses a shoulder portion to secure the retaining member inside the housing.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a one-piece retaining member which helps to prevent the high pressure blowout of the O-rings and bushings and which helps to form a fluid tight seal.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a snap and lock connector assembly which generally comprises a tubular conduit, a housing, and a one-piece retaining member with two pairs of arms having shoulder-like portions. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid. The housing is formed with an axial bore for receiving the conduit at a first end and for providing a fluid path at a second end. The retaining member is disposed within the axial bore of the housing for providing a fluid tight seal between the confronting tubular conduit portions. In addition, the retaining member is adapted to be in contact with the housing to provide a locking mechanism. The housing also includes radially inward turned flange portions which abut the shoulder-like portions on the arms of the retaining member. Thus, the housing locks in the retaining member until the retaining member is released. The retaining member can be released by depressing the end portions, which causes flexion of the strips at the ring portion, thus allowing clearance between the inward turned flange portion of the housing and the shoulder-like portions of the arms.
In addition, the retainer can also be made and inserted within the housing such that the retaining member can only be released from the housing with the use of a special tool.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.